


她们最后得到零转三评五十赞

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: “我们会变成戴萌和莫寒。”戴萌想了想，补充道，“然后相爱。”
Relationships: 戴萌/莫寒
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	她们最后得到零转三评五十赞

莫寒醒过来，用醒这个字眼不太对，她更像是突然有了意识。她警惕地检查自己的状况，身体感觉不错，穿着的衣服倒是模模糊糊的看不清楚，也许是刚醒过来导致的一时眼花。这么想着抬起头，清楚地看见戴萌就站在自己的面前。她的身后是一片虚无的白色，像是浓雾，或装修失败的背景墙。莫寒扫视四周，哪里都是一样的白色，她们被困在其中。

“这地方是哪里。”戴萌抢先一步说出了莫寒想说的话，语调却没有起伏，只是陈述。莫寒迟疑地点点头，重复她的话问道：“这是……什么地方？”

莫寒特意放大了声音，像是质问除戴萌以外的某个人，意料之中地没有回应，连回音都没有传回来。

“一个人的脑子里，我猜。”戴萌补充着说，莫寒此时才发现她身上的衣服像自己一样模糊，样貌也和最后一次见面时有所不同，似乎更年轻……也更让人心动。

“我不明白。”莫寒迈动双腿向戴萌走去，对方站在原地没有动作，于是她路过戴萌又走出几步，环境毫无改变。

莫寒回头看向戴萌：“这……这到底是怎么一回事？”

“尽管我们都以为自己是活生生的人，实际上却诞生于一个想法。”戴萌点了点自己的太阳穴，“正是这个虎头蛇尾的想法使我们困在这里，连彼此的距离都不能超过五米。”

“你为什么会知道这么多？”

“因为我听到了。”戴萌说，“我苏醒前听到了一句话，然后我就出现在这里，还看到了突然出现的你。”她深吸一口气，“那句话是——我要写戴莫。”

氛围沉默得逼近尴尬，莫寒扬了扬嘴角，却没能做出一个笑容，她说：“可我没有听见。”

“因为我的戴字在你的莫字之前，于是刚好听到。”戴萌像是在开玩笑，“也可能因为这个人希望我来告诉你，所以我知道。”

话音刚落，她们所站立的位置有了颜色和触感，看起来像是黑色的肥沃土壤，绿草冒出嫩芽又开出星星点点的花，像是纪录片中的快放镜头。岩石突兀地从莫寒脚下破土而出，她没站稳，巧合且自然地倒在戴萌怀里，戴萌也自然地抱住她。

莫寒看着眼前这一切剧变，轻声问道：“这个人……是在给我们安排背景吗？”

戴萌点点头，算是认同。

她们看着山峰耸起，河流经过，鸟鸣与水声缤纷而来。转眼间这些景色又变成高楼林立，戴萌和莫寒站在十字路口，汽车飞驰，城市的嘈杂络绎不绝。戴萌想拉着莫寒走到人行道那边，莫寒却执意站在车流之中。“别怕。”莫寒握着戴萌的手，“按照你说的，假如我们在一个脑子里，那我们是不会被车撞死的。”

如莫寒所预料，她们安然无恙地站在马路中间，斑马线上人来人往，都对她们视若无睹。又过了一会儿，这些场景像被巨大的橡皮擦抹去，雾蒙蒙的天空一瞬间变为夜幕，银河流淌，远处不时炸开巨大的烟花。莫寒不自觉瑟缩一下，这才发现她和戴萌不知何时站在山顶吹风，身后是近得伸手就可以碰到的月亮。场景暂时固定下来，烟花不停绽放，升空和爆炸的响声听起来十分遥远，像是一场无聊的梦。

“或许这个人已经想好写什么了。”戴萌刚说完，山脚下就多了一座摩天轮，她和莫寒对视几秒，两人同时笑了起来。戴萌走了一圈，在背风处找到一堆燃烧着的篝火，她挥手招呼莫寒坐过来，其实这属于多此一举，莫寒被无形的手推动着跟在戴萌身后，几乎寸步不离。

“看来这会是一个Happy Ending。”莫寒的话里带着嘲讽的口气，戴萌摇摇头：“现在让我们腻在一起的这股力量，也可能在故事最后推着我们天各一方。”

戴萌说出了不像她的话，莫寒疑惑地看着她。

“我们在这里，这个人的脑子里，他设定一个场景，摩天轮，烟花或者生活中心，随便什么。随后他设置我们的人生，你可能是一只兔子，我可能是不学无术的富二代，或其他什么角色身份。我们会失去现有的记忆与性格，然后变成戴莫中的戴萌和莫寒。”

“我认为你不是戴萌。”莫寒直直地看着她，表情严肃，“你像是这个人——这个脑子的化身，不过是长了戴萌的脸。”

戴萌没有反驳，而是点点头：“或许，或许你也是这个人的化身，不过用了莫寒的身体，说自己想说的话。”

“那这不就是OOC吗？”莫寒问道，“你不是你，我也不是我。不，我又是谁，你又是谁？”

“你是莫寒，我是戴萌。”戴萌温和地劝说她。

“这不像你。”莫寒说，“我以为，你才是更……更脆弱的那个。”

“可现在由我来安慰你，这不好吗？”

“我现在说不上来。”莫寒皱着眉，火光映在她的脸上，“不应该是这样。”

戴萌没有说话，只是静静地看着她。

“这可能是结果主义与过程主义的区别。”莫寒说，“戴莫的美好结果却不是由戴萌和莫寒完成的，这让我感觉不太好。”

“这像是自我催眠，或者集体催眠。让他们相信戴莫就该是这样！”莫寒站起来，绕着这堆篝火急促地说着，如同疯子的自言自语，“他们写出来，给别人看，用自己完成我们的故事，偷窥我们的故事，怎么可以这样……我喜欢你，可我不想用这种方式完成我的感情。”

树枝在篝火中噼啪作响

戴萌愣了一下：“我也喜欢你。”

莫寒沉默了片刻：“在我不能确定你是戴萌之前，我不会接受你的喜欢。”

“可你很高兴，我能感受到。”戴萌说，“我认为自己是戴萌，就像你认为自己是莫寒。尽管我们可能和原本性格不同，但最后呈现出来的依旧是你和我，这不就够了吗。”

“像是蜉蝣。”莫寒说，“现在的你和我，只存在于这个山顶，不知何时就会失去一切，变成另一个样子——”

“不。”戴萌打断她，“即便身份变换，你依旧是莫寒，我依旧是戴萌，我们会相爱——也可能不爱，但可能会，呃，发生关系，最后爱上彼此，也可能死去，但爱不变。爱是结局，和我们之间唯一的永恒。”

“我知道了！”莫寒突然激动起来，“如果你说的是对的，爱是我们的结局，那我们只要相爱，这个场景，不，整个世界不就可以结束了？”她自说自话地揪着戴萌的衣服，让她站起来，“你现在，吻我。”

戴萌眼神复杂，像是看阳光下的雪人，但她毫无缘由毫不动摇地爱着莫寒，这份爱如宇宙公理一般不可改变，于是她甘愿听从莫寒的安排。她俯身吻下去，火焰烤得她们彼此都干燥极了，莫寒的吻带着甜味，像是某个人的一厢情愿。她们深吻，像是不需要呼吸，她们学习并掌握，同时心跳加速。莫寒把手放在戴萌胸口，这个动作让戴萌停下来。

莫寒脸很红：“我想确认一下在这里的你，确认你的心脏是不是长在左边。”

“当然。”戴萌笑起来，是莫寒最喜欢的那个样子，像永无岛的少年，但少年不会抓着莫寒的手伸进自己的衣服。

“或许你更想这样。”戴萌善解人意地说着，莫寒感受到手下有什么逐渐明显，心跳与不可言说的事。这个世界的创造者没打算让她们在这里发生什么，山顶的土地坚硬又布满石头，山风带着火星几乎烧着她们的发梢，但她们不在乎，这是蜉蝣的狂欢与反抗。只有当一个人完全属于爱情时才能得到这样的快乐，否则节奏和律动不会如此合拍，叫声和气味不会如此诱人，月亮永不落下，篝火永不熄灭。在未来的某刻，或许她们会在万人面前表达爱意，但就在这一个瞬间，她们可以肯定，她们眼里只有彼此。只要这一个瞬间，就可以给这份爱打上钢印，用这份爱确认彼此的存在。

“我们会变成什么呢，戴萌。”莫寒坐在戴萌的身上，高潮让她的声音显得疲惫，戴萌看着她，模糊地记起她们相处的片段，仅凭这些似乎不足以相爱，但没关系，爱有的时候只是一个说不出口的生日愿望。

“我们会变成戴萌和莫寒。”戴萌想了想，补充道，“然后相爱。”

“听起来不错。”莫寒躺在戴萌的胸口，在咚咚的心跳声中，等待下一个瞬间的到来。

END


End file.
